


Baby and Not-So-Baby Pictures

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [34]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're showing off her baby pictures to her girlfriend; Ashley is not amused. Even less so when Lily catches her and Sam together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby and Not-So-Baby Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Five-year-old Ashley trailed after her redhead mother on her way to Lindsay’s desk. Lily was peeking over her mother’s shoulder and grinning down at her older sister. Reaching their destination Cindy sat the redhead girl on the desk and looked around for her lover, frowning when she didn’t see her anywhere.

“Where is she?” She mumbled to herself, tapping her foot impatiently, never noticing Lily’s eyes lighting up when she spotted her other mother walking toward them.

Ashley let out a squeal when she was suddenly airborne, causing the reporter to jump in surprise.

“Mommy!” The brunette girl exclaimed, laughing and wrapping her arms around the woman’s neck.

Lindsay grinned. “Well, hello.” She then huffed exaggeratedly. “You’re getting too heavy to be carried around Ashley…”

Lily giggled and her sister pouted, holding on tighter to her mother. “No, no!”

The inspector chuckled, turning to her lover. “Hey you.” She gave Cindy a brief kiss. “You weren’t waiting long were you? Denise wanted to make absolutely sure I was ready for my testimony tomorrow…”

The redhead shook her head. “We just got here. But can we please go home?” She whined. “I really want to take a long shower, after all the leering I was subjected to this afternoon…”

Lindsay frowned, going around her desk to get her jacket, which she asked her daughter in her arms to grab off the chair. “If you’d listened to me for just once…” She grumbled. “But no! You just _had_ to get the information, whether or not it involved random groups of men with less than stellar intentions…”

Cindy pouted picking up Lily from the desk and following the other woman out. “It’s not like they tried anything!”

The old argument continued all the way to the parking lot, with Lily and Ashley giggling amongst themselves.

******

 

After dinner and Cindy’s long shower, which Lindsay had cheekily attempted to interrupt several times only to be shooed out by an irked redhead, the women opted to take an evening stroll through the small park near their house. For Martha it was an everyday occurrence but the two young girls were very excited about being allowed to go out in the evening.

Much to the redhead’s delight, Lily was settled on Lindsay’s shoulders, which caused her sister to pout and whine for a bit. She wanted to be the one on her mother’s shoulders, even if that wasn’t an option anymore since she was too heavy for even the inspector to carry.

Then she was handed Martha’s leash and told she could take her for a walk. The whining stopped instantly, being replaced by an excited grin, and the girl ran out the front door with the dog in tow.

Lindsay had chuckled, while Cindy had to run after her wayward daughter, before she got lost.

******

 

_Back in the present…_

 

Ashley was not happy. She glared at her grinning mother for good measure, but she knew she’d never live it down, not with Lily grinning mischievously and Sam giggling hysterically.

“I really can’t imagine big, bad Ashley being jealous of little me, because mom was carrying me around on her shoulders…!” Lily said gleefully, causing her sister’s scowl to deepen.

The brunette teenager glanced at the album and photo that had brought about this story and her embarrassment. Somehow, she really couldn’t remember, her redhead mother had taken a picture of her whining to Lindsay, while Lily sat on her shoulders a happy grin on her features, just before they’d gone on that walk.

She turned her glare to the inspector again, trying to ignore the squealing coming from her sister and girlfriend as they continued to peruse the photo album. “Aunt Jill was right! You’re really showing my baby pictures to my girlfriend…”

Lindsay raised an eyebrow in amusement. “I beg to differ. Lily is the one showing off the baby pictures. I’m merely explaining the story behind them.”

More giggling followed.

Ashley huffed and disappeared into her room. A few minutes later, an amused Sam followed after her. She found the brunette sitting at the foot of her bed, leafing through a car magazine.

“Hey… Don’t be so grumpy.” The blonde smiled and sat down next to the other teen.

The girl pouted. “I’m not grumpy.”

Sam grinned widely. “Sure you are. And no matter what you say, you look cute in those pictures.” Seeing that her girlfriend was still pouting, she decided to change tactics. She shuffled closer, put on the sensual smile she knew Ash couldn’t resist and wound an arm across the girl’s shoulders.

The brunette turned to unleash some more grumbles, but they died on her tongue, her eyes going wide. She gulped hard.

“ _Yes_?” Sam inquired with a teasing smirk, closing the distance between them before the other girl found her train of thought. What the blonde didn’t count on was getting lost in the moment herself, much less ending up straddling Ashley while they were kissing.

Of course, Lily was passing by the bedroom just then and saw everything. She made a sour face (she really didn’t need the visuals of her sister making out with someone) and then quickly disappeared to her own room to get a camera, a smirk settling on her features.

The redhead tiptoed back to her sister’s room and took a few surreptitious pictures and then turned on the flash. The light filled the room only briefly but it was enough for the two girls to notice. They hastily separated, blushed and turned to the door, where Lily stood, grinning like a madwoman and waving the camera about.

Sam sighed audibly, blushing even more, and shook her head in dismay. Ashley however, was not so lenient in her reaction. She had had enough and with a yell that made Cindy stick her head out of the kitchen, launched herself after her sister, promising severe punishment and demanding she hand the camera over.

“LILY! _Give me that camera or I swear you’ll regret it for the rest of your life_!!”

Lily laughed hysterically, while saying something involving pictures to show to someone’s children.

Lindsay barely avoided being run over by her daughters on her way out of the kitchen, blinking confusedly after them as they ran out the front door, around the house and up and down the street.

Sam sighed again, cleared her throat and walked back into the living room.

“What happened now?” The inspector asked when she saw the girl.

The blonde blushed, scratched her nose and grinned sheepishly.

The woman chuckled. “I guess they aren’t pictures you’d want your mother to see, huh?”

“Not particularly, no.”

More yelling was heard, followed by hissing and yelps. They turned to the front door, where Ashley was holding her sister by an ear and gesticulating wildly with her other arm. She took the camera from the redhead’s hand and stomped off to her bedroom, grabbing Sam by an arm and dragging her along. The door slammed shut rather loudly.

Lily stood glaring daggers after her sister, while rubbing her abused ear.

Lindsay raised an eyebrow. “I already told you to be nicer to your sister. I think you deserve the ear pulling… And now you don’t even have the pictures that would have made it worthwhile…”

The girl stood up straight and smirked evilly. Her mother knew that look all too well. Cindy was rather fond of it.

Lily held up a small memory card triumphantly. The inspector sighed loudly, shook her head and then grinned to herself, dashing into her lover’s office to get her laptop so the three of them could look at the pictures.


End file.
